homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102515-ScarletBlocked
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 06:05 -- CC: Hey, Libby SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla? ) SO: T.T . o O ( What's going on? ) CC: Oh nothing much, Scarlet sending me dirty pics SO: T.T . o O ( This again? ) CC: Again? CC: She's sending them to others? CC: Or is it just her messing with us again? SO: T.T . o O ( GodOS, I am almost glad she loses her memories each time. She always tries the same tricks. Hang on. ) SO: T.T . o O ( She messes with the players ) SO: T.T . o O ( Every session. ) CC: Well she's at it again SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Give me a moment. ) CC: Also CC: Hi scarlet CC: She's been reading these SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm? I'm not Scarlet... ) SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, she can't read mine, not directly. ) -- sanguineOracle SO sends ScarletBlock.exe -- SO: T.T . o O ( Run that on your phone, and then pass it around to all the other males. ) SO: T.T . o O ( She generally avoids females. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Other than to taunt them ) -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving ScarletBlock.exe -- CC: Thanks CC: Will this get of her picture as my background and lock screen? CC: I don't like looking at it SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. You'll have to set something else in it's place. ) CC: ((get rid of)) CC: Can do, thanks SO: T.T . o O ( No problem ) SO: T.T . o O ( Don't install it on Serios ) SO: T.T . o O ( Serios' Phone yet ) SO: T.T . o O ( He might react poorly. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Just be ready to give it to him as soon as he's free. ) CC: Gotcha CC: Really, what's her game with snatching up all the male trolls? CC: She's gotta want more than just a bulge CC: I would say that subtlety is lost on her, but the lewd stuff is obviously just the distraction SO: T.T . o O ( Her usual MO is to gather all the male players, and make them fight to the death until only one remains, then have him pamper her until the session inevitably fails. ) CC: Well that's just lovely CC: HAve you not been able to stop her before? CC: How many sessions has this gone on? SO: T.T . o O ( All of them. Since ours ended. ) CC: Spectacular CC: Thanks, for the save CC: She's not getting this session SO: T.T . o O ( GodOS willing. I'll do my best. ) SO: T.T . o O ( That doesn't keep out everything, and she'll figure out what is going on, and work around it. ) SO: T.T . o O ( But it takes time. ) CC: I sure hope it'll be enough time SO: T.T . o O ( She's not as good with computers as I am. So I just have to wait and see what trap she springs next. ) CC: Thanks, I'll keep you updated if I see her comb up again CC: Hmmm... CC: Question CC: What are the merits of leaving my phone open to her? CC: So that I can get the updates on her right when they comb SO: T.T . o O ( She will send you glitter text and viruses. ) CC: Yeah, I'm not opening any more of her pictures CC: But is that all? SO: T.T . o O ( I don't really pay attention to her. ) CC: Someone has to SO: T.T . o O ( She's as easy as a tracert. ) CC: What's a tracert? SO: T.T . o O ( A computer term. ) CC: I'm not too savvy SO: T.T . o O ( It's fine. Uh... it's as easy as... uh... making grubtoast? ) CC: Uhh, yeah I think I get what you mean CC: Sounds harmless enough CC: She can't control me through a phone can she? SO: T.T . o O ( No ) SO: T.T . o O ( You have to be in her presence. ) CC: Right, so she's a spamdrone with a motive CC: I'll let her spam my phone or something to keep her busy and from catching on as quickly CC: I still ahve ahusktop I can work off of SO: T.T . o O ( All right. ) CC: Thanks again CC: I'll let you know when I reach that ship SO: T.T . o O ( No problem. You should pester Aaisha. ) CC: Or if something else combs up SO: T.T . o O ( Thanks. ) CC: Sure thing SO: T.T . o O ( All right. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 06:36 -- Category:Libby Category:Nyarla